


To start again

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clark being a very mexican dad tbh, Conner being lovely, F/M, Kinda depressing, Lex is a good mom for once, Lex's centric, Lionel is a misogynist, M/M, No Beta, Omega Lex, Omega Tim Drake, Omegas, Present Tense, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Indulgent, alpha clark, alphas - Freeform, i think, omegas being treated as inferior people, single mother Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: He slaps Clark, but it's a weak hit that only makes his hand hurt terribly.His eyes full of tears.-Lex…He knows that condescending voice, he has been hearing it all his life.("You are such an ugly, useless and arrogant omega.")-Is there another…? – he murmurs with fear.When Lex sees Clark's hands trembling, he understands.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Implied Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	To start again

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why in fics Lex is always an alpha so I decided to write my own perception…
> 
> This is kinda depressing tbh.
> 
> Clarifications:
> 
> -Inspired by Smallville, mostly.

.

.

.

" _We need to talk."_

With those words, Clark had made sure to convert Lex in a walking mess for hours.

The omega waited impatiently for his mate to arrive to the manor, asking Mercy to attend all of his calls for the rest of the day.

When the door of his room finally opens, Lex gives himself a last look at the mirror, making sure his red wig was still in place (a bald omega is just _disgusting_ , wasn't it?) and sighs.

-Clark.

The alpha smiles sadly and sits next to him at the bed, not worrying in closing the door.

-How was your day, Lex?

Clark had been doing the very same question every day when he arrived from the Daily Planet, but usually he was less quiet, usually he would kiss his mate in the cheek, usually he was in love with him.

The alpha has been becoming more and more distant for weeks and…

-It was regular, how was yours, Clark?

Lex raises his hand, trying to pet the cheek of his husband.

The man stops him.

-It was nice, I think.

The omega tries his best to smile.

-Is something wrong? You said…

-I said we needed to talk, yes.

Clark avoids his look.

-Lex, I… Look, there is no way to say this softly; I want the divorce.

_They had met at Smallville._

_Lex had been drowning at the river and Clark had saved him…_

_Clark was seventeen, Lex was twenty._

_An alpha and an omega, it had been… Natural._

_Lex had been sent to the town as a punishment, Lionel Luthor was ashamed that his omega son had used his college years to be a prodigy and graduating early instead of finding a rich husband to take over Luthor Corporation._

_And Lex had been so broken and alone in that manor… Until Clark appeared._

_Clark Kent was just a farmer, a high school student whose dream was to be a famous reporter in Metropolis. He was also the very first alpha to actually listen to him._

" _You graduated early? That's awesome!"_

_The Kent was a math champion, the pride of his school and member of the students' newspaper; Lex found himself spending hours at the Kent farm, talking with Clark about literally anything._

_The Kent family had been beautiful, they had almost adopted him, specially Martha, who couldn't hide her motherly instincts that screamed to take care of the skinny, depressed omega that was Alexander Luthor._

_Lex loved that time of his life with all of his heart._

He slaps Clark, but it's a weak hit that only makes his hand hurt terribly.

His eyes full of tears.

-Lex…

He knows that condescending voice, he has been hearing it all his life.

( _"You are such an ugly, useless and arrogant omega."_ )

-Is there another…? – he murmurs with fear.

When Lex sees Clark's hands trembling, he understands.

-Leave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He is pregnant.

Lex takes a breath and looks at his reflection (without wig this time, eyebags showing and dry lips in a grin) before closing his fists.

He shouldn't be surprised; he already knew it. His heat was way too late to be just stress and the nausea wasn't a common situation for him.

Lex exhales before taking the analysis results again, reading them one more time.

Eight weeks of pregnancy.

Lex wanted to punch himself, why had he waited that much to ask for a medical test?

( _Right,_ he had been too busy with Clark and his sudden change of attitude.

His sudden distance, his sudden coldness).

The omega forces himself to inhale and exhale slowly.

Two days ago, Clark asked him for the divorce.

Now Lex knows that he is pregnant, which only makes everything more painful and difficult and…

Lex swallows.

Maybe Clark would reconsider? They had been trying to have children for a long time…

_They had married after Clark graduated from college, when Lex was twenty-seven._

_Lionel had been disappointed and didn't show to the wedding; it had been Mercy, his loyal assistant and best friend, who had accompanied him at the altar._

_Lex had cried during their vows and Clark had hugged him for the rest of the ceremony; the honeymoon had been perfect and Lex still remembers Clark marking him as his._

The omega lets out a cry.

He knows Clark will leave anyway.

.

.

.

Clark signs quickly and clean, he doesn't even look at Lex while he renounces to ten years of marriage.

(He signs the paper that gives Lex total custody of the child, only if the child is born, _of course_.

It hurts).

Lex gives himself the opportunity to read everything, just to confirm that Clark doesn't take anything away, that he will leave with empty hands.

Just that he won't, he is taking Lex's heart with him.

The Luthor signs everything, biting his lower lip all the time and his hand trembling here and there.

(Lionel was right, Lionel was right, Lionel was _right._

" _You think he loves you, Lex? Don't be ridiculous, how could he love you?"_ )

They are divorced, but Lex still has the scar of his neck, he is still pregnant, he is still in love.

It's not fair.

Mercy stays with him that night, making sure he doesn't cry his heart out while Clark moves to Lois Lane's apartment.

.

.

.

It's a boy.

Before knowing, Lex finds himself hearing the congratulations of the doctor, he hears him saying the baby is a boy and that everything looks perfect.

Lex looks at his swollen belly with curiosity, until now, he hasn't thought about the baby as a person; he was Clark's child, but now…

He is Lex's child, _his_.

He doesn't notice the tears in his eyes neither the voice of the doctor, he only remembers feeling extremely happy.

.

.

.

The birth is painful and Lex faces it alone.

(Mercy had been attending some important reunion at the other side of the world; Lionel is _dead_ ; the Kents haven't spoken to him since the divorce.

Chloe and Lana were always more friends of Clark than his; Oliver Queen is not his friend; Bruce Wayne is nothing more than a coworker).

Lex feels like he will die, isn't this supposed to be natural?

He wants to cry, he wants someone (anyone) to hold his hand and tell him it's going to be okay.

Lex is scared, what if he isn't a good father? What if he is like Lionel?

What if the child hates him? What if he resents his mother for not being able to keep Clark at their side?

What if…?

-It's a boy!

Lex passes out smelling blood and feeling dizzy.

.

.

.

Conner (his name is Conner) is a beautiful baby.

He barely has any hair, but the little he has is black, just like Clark's.

He has the Kent's nose, too. His skin a little bit warmer, not quite like Lex neither like Clark.

Lex smiles while he keeps Conner close to his chest, protecting him from the cold of the room and the loneliness.

Luthor wonders if Conner's eyes will be from Clark too, if they are going to be a deep blue full of life and kindness.

(He wonders if Conner will be an alpha, if he, as Clark, will break someone's heart and leave).

Lex hopes Conner will have his eyes, the ones of his mother, the ones of Lillian.

A lovely green, the only thing that Lex had been honestly flattered for.

He wonders if Conner will leave him, too.

.

.

.

Raising Conner turns out to be more difficult than expected.

He is a baby, and that's enough to make Lex worry and turn him into an overprotective mother.

(Why is he so small? Why is he so delicate? Why can't the world stop for a moment so Lex can hide his baby from all the danger and keep him safe?

Why isn't his alpha with them, protecting his pack?)

Lex stops wearing his reds wigs, he doesn't have time to fix them anymore. He also stops wearing make up and jewelry, they are too delicate and the omega doesn't find enough peace to prepare them.

He changes his dresses for black and boring suits that allow him to carry Conner without falling.

No more heels neither, he was tall enough anyway.

Lex looks at his reflection and if it weren't for his essence, he would swear he is looking at a beta.

Anyway, Conner is a good kid.

He likes to be in Lex's arms and he cries when he is hungry. He adores to put his hands in the cheeks of his mother and laugh.

Conner's eyes are a lovely green.

.

.

.

Conner adores to make questions, something Lex enjoys very much.

He asks about rain, about trains, about energy, about the stars, about economy, about art, about music.

Lex always makes Conner sit next to him and explains everything with a smile, Conner opens his eyes in surprise and then claps.

" _You are so smart, mom!"_

Conner asks about his father one day, when he is barely five years old and has started to attend elementary school.

Lex almost spits his coffee.

His father. Clark Kent.

Clark, who now is married to a pregnant Lois Lane.

-He is dead. – Lex murmurs as cold as he can.

He doesn't notice he is crying until Conner's hands are in his cheeks, petting him.

.

.

.

Conner Luthor presents as an alpha at ten.

(He asks to Lex why is he crying, Lex only shakes his head and says that he is surprised, that he needs to plan a big party to celebrate).

Lex doesn't sleep well than night, thinking about cruel alphas and weak omegas.

.

.

.

His son is a good kid.

Lex knows this, but when he is called to Conner's school to be informed that Conner got into a fight to defend Timothy Drake from a bully, he confirms that his son is better than any other alpha he has met.

Tim Drake is the best friend of Conner, an omega kid that reminds Lex of himself.

Too thin and too pale, the disappointment of an alpha father (who is now in his second marriage to look for a _worthy_ heir). Tim speaks in whispers and is afraid of looking into Lex's eyes, the clear product of a misogynist education that makes Lex's blood boil in anger.

Conner, with a bruised cheek and nervousness, asks to Lex why Tim receives such a treatment just for being an omega.

After all, his mother is an omega and he is the greatest man he knows. He is rich, he is powerful, he is intelligent and he is an attentive parent.

Lex kisses the forehead of Conner with love and pride before promising him to help his friend.

.

.

.

Adopting Tim is easier than it should, but Lex decides that he will not say so to the judge, after all, he knows how the society works.

(Lex wouldn't be able to live as freely as he does if he weren't a white, rich omega.

He knows it).

Tim is shy and doesn't seem to understand how Lex, an omega himself, lives in a manor of his own.

Lex makes sure to spend some time alone with Tim everyday to talk to him a bout equality and justice and empathy.

Conner spends a whole month as the happiest boy of the world.

.

.

.

When Conner is fifteen and Tim is fourteen Lex realizes that he should speak to them about sex.

Not that he hasn't explained to them what it is or what it implicates for omegas or alphas, no.

He needs to explain to them that just because they are an alpha and an omega living under the same roof doesn't mean they are allowed to have it.

Not in Lex's house, for God's sake.

And well, Lex knows they aren't exactly brothers, they were too old when they had met to be like that, and Tim has been living with them only for two years.

He can't ask them to ignore what is obvious in Conner's quick glare to Tim's hips or in Tim's blush whenever he is too close to the alpha.

He can't ask them to ignore what their essences are already screaming, what their smiles try to hide from him.

All Lex plans to ask is for some… Decency. No sex until they are eighteen (he would be satisfied with not discovering them having sex in the house to be honest, but that's not something very wise to say as a parent). 

That's why he calls them one night after dinner to his studio.

(He suddenly realizes that in a point of his life, he started wearing his wigs again.

A little bit of mascara and a pink gloss.

He doesn't remember when he started to have time for that again, probably after adopting Tim, once Conner was more independent and busier with school).

Both teenagers sit in from of him, strangely nervous.

Lex buries the impulse of asking if they are already together, he doesn't want to be that direct with them. Not yet.

The elder clears his throat but before saying anything, Conner spits everything.

-Is this about Tim's boyfriend? I told him you would disapprove.

-…Tim's boyfriend?

Lex raises an eyebrow.

Perhaps he was seeing things and Conner and Tim weren't attracted to each other?

.

.

.

His name is Jason Todd-Wayne and it makes Lex growl.

Bruce Wayne's second son, why isn't he surprised? Even him had a crush on Bruce when he was younger.

That family definitely has a pact with the devil, at least that's what Lex thinks when he sees Bruce and notices that the alpha hasn't aged like him.

Bruce, Jason and Dick (the first son) come to Lex's house to have dinner and talk about the new dating of certain boys.

Lex had hoped that the presence of Dick would distract Conner and therefore, allow him and Bruce to talk with Jason and Tim about things that needed to be said.

(Lex still finds weird that Tim decided to date Jason, they look… Contrasting, to say the least).

Dick, however, doesn't seem to be in the mood for talking that night, which permits Conner to attack Jason all the time.

Lex didn't want to drink but after Bruce asks him for a glass of wine, he decides to indulge himself.

-I heard the football team lost the last game, Jason.

_Clark was a great football player, he even took the time to teach Lex how to play (even if omegas weren't accepted in official teams, even if omegas weren't supposed to play or watch football)._

-Really? I heard that the soccer team was having an awful season, Conner.

-Lex, can you hand me the salt? – murmurs Tim with red cheeks, he is embarrassed.

Lex tries to keep it calm, to ask Jason simple things like his age (sixteen), his hobbies (football, theater, reading) and how he had met Tim (at the school, in a rainy day when Tim had forgotten his umbrella and Conner was nowhere to be seen. He had walked Tim home and Lex hadn't heard about it).

Conner doesn't want it to be calm or nice, he wants to destroy Jason.

He asks for Jason's past relationships, he murmurs how hurt all that girls had ended, he spits rumors of Jason smoking in the outside of the school.

It's Tim's who stops it by snarling at Conner.

Lex had never seen Tim snarling.

The dinner is dismissed and Lex apologizes to Bruce with his face red and his tongue tickling due to the wine.

Bruce laughs softly and moves his hand, as if it weren't important.

" _I enjoyed seeing you outside the office, Alexander."_

Lex wonders if he drank too much wine because for a moment, he swears that Bruce winks at him before leaving.

.

.

.

It happens before Christmas.

Tim is already fifteen and Conner is sixteen.

Lex has been seeing a little bit too much of Bruce Wayne to be labeled as normal and perhaps he should consider the possibility that the man isn't really _that_ interested in talking about Jason and Tim's dating.

As a matter of fact, Conner and Tim don't talk to each other that much right now and Lex isn't sure what to do besides sighing.

Nevertheless, it's a cold snow day close to Christmas when Clark Kent shows at his door.

-Lex….

His eyes are red, his hair is a mess, his glasses gone.

Lex really wants to break his nose.

But being who he is, Lex lets Clark enter the house and asks to his butler for two cups of tea.

-What brings you here after sixteen (almost seventeen) years, Clark?

The alpha shrugs.

-I… My father is dying, Lex.

The omega wasn't expecting that.

-Is anything I can do to help Jonathan?

The man wasn't to blame for having a son like Clark, a son that was the type of alpha that abandoned his mate in the middle of a pregnancy.

-No, he… He is already at his last days. The doctor said it's not a matter of money or medications, he… He just arrived to the end.

Lex nods softly, remembering how Jonathan would greet him with a smile whenever he went to visit Clark during the afternoon.

-I'm sorry, Clark. He is a great man.

-Yes, he is.

-If I may ask, what brings you here? If I can't help by taking Jonathan to a better hospital…

Clark looks at his cup of tea for a moment.

-My father wants to meet Conner.

_Oh._

That would probably have ended different if Conner himself wasn't just arriving to the room.

.

.

.

Conner takes it better than Lex expected.

Well, not exactly.

Conner understands Lex lying about Clark being dead, he really does, and he stops being angry after one night of talking with his pillow.

He hugs Lex as he used to do when he was a kid and he states that he still loves him, that he doesn't care that Lex is a single mother, that he doesn't care if Clark didn't want him (him, Conner, the baby he didn't meet).

What he doesn't take well, is Clark's sudden presence in his life.

Or his request.

-He left us; he doesn't deserve our help. – he states one day while Lex plays the piano for him (just like he did when he was a baby).

-It's not help, Conner. It's not even for him, it's about Jonathan. It's a love gesture for your grandfather.

-I don't know him either.

-No, but that's exactly why you should meet him while you can. Jonathan is a good man; he deserves to die at peace.

Conner looks rather sad.

-Everyone dies sonner or later, isn't it right?

Lex raises an eyebrow.

-Yes, we are human, that's our life.

The alpha stays silent for a moment.

-I will met Jonathan, but I do it because you seem to like him. I don't do this for Clark, and I don't want him in my life.

Lex smiles.

-Come here, son.

He gives Conner a small kiss in his forehead that makes him go red and ashamed.

-Mom!

.

.

.

Jonathan's dies before new year, just two days after meeting Conner and funnily enough, meeting Tim as well.

Apparently, being adopted by Lex was enough for the man to consider Tim as his grandson? He isn't sure, he didn't dare to ask.

(Besides, it makes all those feelings about Conner and Tim being attracted to each other sort of weird and Lex really doesn't want to think about that right now…)

Clark doesn't take Lois or Jon (his son) to the funeral, something that makes Lex wonder…

-Lex, darling, thank you so much for coming…

Martha is crying so calmly that is scares Lex, she barely moves and since Clark doesn't seem to have enough emotional capacity right now, the omega takes the responsibility of hugging the woman and hold the umbrella to protect her from the snow.

Feet's away from them, Tim holds Conner's hand, the alpha is looking to the wood with empty eyes, Lex knows he is confused, that he doesn't know what to feel.

Lex isn't sure what to feel neither.

He isn't Clark's mate and yet...

.

.

.

Smallville brings way too many memories.

Staying at the Kent's farm doesn't help.

But Lex has a heart, and he is not going to let Martha alone with the emotional mess that Clark seems to be right now.

(Lex just discovered thanks to Martha that Lois left him almost six months ago and took Jon with her; he is not going to ask why, God, no; but he can't help to feel curious…)

-Your mother is worried about you. – he tells to Clark the morning of the first of January.

The alpha is in his old fortress, that small space where he used to show the starts to Lex with the help of his loved telescope.

-I know… - murmurs Clark without turning around, his arms in the window and eyes looking down.

-What are you looking at…? Oh.

Conner and Tim are kissing under a tree.

Although kissing doesn't sound right, is more like smooching, if that word exists. 

It's so innocent and cute that Lex can't help to smile, laughing with tenderness.

-You know? I was sure they were in love. Ah, poor Jason is going to be heartbroken.

He shakes his head.

-Stop looking at them, Kent. They need privacy.

Lex pats Clark's back and walks to sit in the old couch where he and Clark kissed many times.

Clark sighs before following him.

-I miss my father.

-That's natural, Clark.

-You didn't miss Lionel.

Lex would pull of his hair if he didn't know that his wig would probably fall off his head if he did so.

-My father, - he starts while crossing his arms. – was a misogynist alpha that never bothered to see me as a person. The only good thing he did was to make me his heir before dying, and he only did so because his lawyer convinced him that you would be the one to be in charge of the company.

-You are right…

Lex takes a breath.

-Look, my father's death… I mean… This is not the same, you know? Jonathan was a great man. You are allowed to suffer.

He gives a little push to the alpha.

-But your mother needs you, too. You have to get out of here and talk to her.

Clark sighs.

-I… I will try, Lex.

-Good.

He stands up quickly, trying to put some distance between him and Clark.

-I will go to help her with dinner, if you want to…

The alpha takes him by the arm.

-Wait.

-Yes?

Clark hawks.

-I… I don't want to be an old man who needs to be dying to see his grandson… Or his son.

Lex allows himself to frown.

-Clark…

-Conner hates me.

-He has his right, don't you think?

-I never said he didn't, but I want to change that.

-Funny, it took you seventeen years to be ready to be his father, or maybe it's because Lois left you and not the other way around?

Lex closes his eyes.

-If you want to be his father, then talk to him. But just so you know, I am _not_ forgiving you for leaving.

Clark's eyes shimmer with hurt. 

-Lex… Please... 

-No, Clark. It took me all these years to start to live again, to actually start to live outside my children so that you can arrive and come back to my arms just like that. I don't have to accept you.

Clark lets his arm go.

.

.

.

Lex goes back to the house feeling anxious, he sits in the living room for a moment before his phone rings.

It's Bruce.

Lex will have to find a way to explain to him that Tim and Jason are breaking up, he will also have to find a way of telling Mercy that he needs an appointment with his stylist before formally going back to Metropolis…

But for now, he answers Bruce's call, and when the other man asks him how his day is going, Lex feels his heart coming back to him.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I watched until season seven of Smallville and God, that bromance, that drama, that pain.
> 
> For some reason everyone makes Lex an alpha and Sups an omega but whenever I see Lex's sass and his fashion taste? I just see omega. Mercy is his best friend and she is a lesbian and no, I don't take criticism.
> 
> I think Lex could have been a great dad if he were less obsessed with Clark per se and more focused in the idea of raising his own hero, actually, I headcanon that the Lex Luthor of Injustice was really close to Conner and I will definitely write a fic about this three idiots in that universe.
> 
> It's only implied but Chloe and Lana are dating, hohoho.
> 
> Tim getting adopted by Lex is my gift for Conner because I took away his dad, besides, I feel like the Injustice Lex Luthor has a lot in common with the general concept of Tim Drake and would like to see them teaming up and helping Conner.
> 
> I have a twitter account: @mistressofvos  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Edited on October 13th, 2020: I fixed some grammar errors and added a phrase to make the scene of the fortress more consistent.


End file.
